


twirl and turn –– intimacy

by venusbabyg



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbabyg/pseuds/venusbabyg
Summary: je
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 30





	twirl and turn –– intimacy

Wooyoung abrió la puerta de su departamento con una rapidez inimaginable, San se rió un poco al ver al menor mover las llaves tan rápido. Ambos chicos entraron al departamento y San cerró la puerta lentamente. Wooyoung había caminado hasta la sala y se asomó para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie, su espalda estaba hacia San. El mayor al darse cuenta del suspiro de alivio de Wooyoung lo abrazó por atrás y lo acercó a su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo que el menor suelte un pequeño jadeo. 

San comenzó a darle besos húmedos en el cuello al rubio haciendo que este prácticamente se derrita con cada beso que dejaba. El pelinegro le dio la vuelta al menor para poder verlo bien, este tenía las mejillas rojas y se estaba mordiendo el labio, San sintió electricidad en su cuerpo al ver a Wooyoung en ese estado. El mayor entonces se acercó a la oreja del menor, mordiendo su lóbulo haciendo escapar un gemido de los labios del chico.

"Vamos." dijo Wooyoung en un suspiro y agarró a San por la muñeca para jalarlo hasta su habitación.

Ni bien llegaron a la habitación del menor y cerraron la puerta, comenzaron a besarse ferozmente. San había metido su lengua en la boca del menor y el beso se había convertido en uno mucho más húmedo. Wooyoung empujó a San hacia su cama, el último se acomodó haciendo que sus piernas estén completamente arriba de la cama del menor. Wooyoung entonces colocó sus dos rodillas a ambos lados de los muslos de San y se sentó encima de la entrepierna del mayor con cuidado, para después inclinarse y besarlo mientras movía sus caderas, creando fricción entre las entrepiernas de ambos.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran el sonido de los labios separándose y juntándose y los gemidos de ambos chicos. 

Wooyoung se sacó la camiseta que tenía puesto y lo botó a algún lugar de su habitación. San se quedó con la boca semi abierta por unos segundos, el sabía que Wooyoung tenía un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por Dioses, pero comprobarlo y verlo así de cerca, era como un sueño. El menor sonrió de lado y comenzó a jugar con la camiseta de San, levantándolo poco a poco por el torso del mayor, pero siempre se detenía antes de subirlo un poco más.

"Hazlo." dijo San llevando las manos de Wooyoung debajo de su camiseta, sabía que el menor necesitaba su permiso para hacerlo.

Wooyoung entonces se inclinó para volver a besarlo mientras levantaba la camiseta hasta sacarla completamente del torso del mayor. El menor se mordió el labio al ver a San con el torso desnudo, luego subió su mirada a los ojos del mayor. San tenía una sonrisa en su rostro tan brillante y hermosa. El mayor se levantó, sentándose en la cama quedando a la misma altura que Wooyoung y lo besó, esta vez lentamente y con cariño. Wooyoung sonrió en el beso y sin separarse San los volteó, haciendo que el menor quede abajo de el. 

San observó el buzo que tenía puesto el menor y pasó su lengua por sus labios al ver la evidente erección del chico. Wooyoung rozó sus dedos por el torso de San llamando su atención, el mayor observó al menor con deseo infundido en sus ojos y le hizo una pregunta silenciosa. Ambos sabían que estaba preguntando San y Wooyoung asintió. El mayor entonces se inclinó y besó al menor en los labios, para después dirigir sus besos hacia la mandíbula y después a su cuello, donde se quedó más tiempo pues adoraba escuchar los gemidos de Wooyoung cuando lo besaba ahí. Sus besos bajaron hasta el pecho del menor, el cual estaba respirando fuertemente y soltando sonidos de placer con cada roce. San se detuvo en los pezones de Wooyoung, mirando hacia arriba pidiendo permiso al chico, el cual asintió cerrando los ojos. El mayor tomó el pezón del menor entre sus labios y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el, haciendo que Wooyoung suelte un gemido fuerte y agarrase el cabello del mayor. San luego mordió su pezón para después seguir su recorrido hasta el inicio del buzo del menor, dejando besos en la piel arriba de la tela. 

San entonces puso ambas manos en las piernas del menor y comenzó a bajar el buzo poco a poco hasta que dejó el boxer del menor expuesto junto con su erección. Después de botar el buzo del menor, el procedió a sacarse su pantalón revelando su creciente erección debajo de su boxer. San se encontraba arrodillado en la cama y Wooyoung entonces se levantó observando el bulto en el boxer de San y luego guiando su mirada hacia los labios del mayor. El menor le dio un beso húmedo y cuando se terminaron de besar pegaron sus frentes, Wooyoung entonces bajó la mirada y la volvió a subir, San entendió.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Wooyoung acariciando el torso del mayor. San asintió dejándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, Wooyoung entonces se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló en el piso de su habitación, San lo siguió pero el se quedo sentado en el borde de la cama. El menor apoyó sus manos en las rodillas del mayor para impulsarle y darle un corto beso antes de comenzar a bajarle el boxer. San pensó que iba a sentirse avergonzado al estar desnudo frente a Wooyoung, pero fue todo lo contrario, se sentía cómodo bajo la mirada y el tacto el menor, se sentía en casa, se siente bien.

Wooyoung agarró la erección de San con su mano derecha, y empezó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo de manera lenta y pausada, San cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Wooyoung entonces comenzó a mover más rápido su mano, causando que el pelinegro gruña y suspire fuertemente. Después el menor lame la punta de la erección de San, lo cual hace que San suelte un jadeo de sorpresa que luego se transforma en un gemido fuerte cuando Wooyoung mete toda la erección dentro de su boca y comienza a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

San coloca una mano encima de la cabeza de Wooyoung, no lo presiona simplemente la deja reposar ahí, pero cuando se vuelve demasiado enreda su mano en el cabello del menor, y para sus sorpresa este gime ante el tirón de cabello. El mayor entonces agarra la barbilla del menor y lo levanta para que ambos puedan verse a los ojos. Wooyoung entonces sin apartar la mirada de San se saca el boxer y se sienta en las piernas de San, ambos gimen ante la inesperada fricción entre sus erecciones. 

Wooyoung entonces entrelaza sus brazos al rededor del cuello de San sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, San agarra la cintura del menor con fuerza y Wooyoung comienza a moverse generando que sus miembros se rocen y generen más placer entre ambos chicos. Wooyoung y San se besan apasionadamente mientras sueltan gemidos y Wooyoung aumenta la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas. Los chicos dejan de besarse y pegan sus frentes gimiendo en las bocas del otro, San escucha como Wooyoung comienza a gemir mucho más rápido y agudo, San entonces acaricia su espalda.

"Está bien, bebé déjate ir."

El menor lo besó y le mordió el labio y sus movimientos aumentaron, San también estaba cerca y sus gruñidos ahora eran gemidos. Wooyoung entonces agarró ambas erecciones en sus manos y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, haciendo que ambos chicos se corran al mismo tiempo.

Wooyoung colocó su cabeza en el cuello de San, recuperándose del clímax, San acariciaba su cabello lentamente y le dejaba besitos en su mejilla, entonces el mayor le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió.

"Vamos a limpiarte, ¿Si?"

Wooyoung asintió y San lo llevó cargando hasta el baño dentro de la habitación de Wooyoung, los metió a ambos a la ducha y comenzó a limpiar a Wooyoung con una pequeña esponja, el menor lo miraba con una sonrisa. San terminó de limpiarlo y Wooyoung agarró la esponja haciendo una señal con su cabeza para que San entendiera que era su turno de limpiarlo.

Ambos salieron del baño y sacaron las sábanas de la cama de Wooyoung para colocar unas nuevas y echarse en la cama abrazándose.


End file.
